justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jackboog21/Jack's Dance
So for the last several months I've been making a Just Dance fan-game named Just Dance Batch and more recently another Just Dance fan-game named Jack's Dance. 'Features' 'DLC' Jack's Dance - At this time DLCs are not possible. Just Dance Batch - Full DLC support. 'Community Remix & V.I.P.' Only for Jack's Dance. *No Just Dance V.I.P.s and Community remixes will be used. *To be a V.I.P. you must contribute to the game. **Jomang members become instant VIP. **JD YouTubers who have plenty of subscribers can privately ask me to be V.I.P. However these V.I.P.s will only be V.I.P. routines and will most likely get very little info on updates. 'V.I.P. Benefits' *You get exclusive access to full gameplays. *Info on the next update. *More soon. 'Current V.I.P.s' Even though the game is still very early some VIPs exist. *Jackboog21 - Reason: Creator/Programmer *Ryan2014 - Reason: Contributed to graphics. *Blv08 - Reason: Created Love Me Harder mashup. *Ultrix777 - Reason: Created several mashups. *Jamesnorky - Reason: Created several mashups. *Cavmaster1128 - Reason: Created Ring My Bell mashup. *Aliator - Reason: Member of Jomang. *Cosmunn - Reason: Contributed several gameplays *Syazwan133 - Reason: Contributed several gameplays *Joeytyburski - Reason: Contributed Outside mashup 'Mac Support' Jack's Dance - I will try. (See below) Just Dance Batch - No 'Motion Controls' Jack's Dance - Wii Remote *Please don't ask for phone support as I can't. Just Dance Batch - No (It'll function kinda like DDR) 'Track List' Go here. 'Song Suggestions' Go here 'Anyone Can Help' Go Here 'Downloads' Just Dance Batch *note this is a very VERY old version of the game and a new demo is planned for release soon. **VIP exclusive beta demo is available as well just contact me for the link. Jack's Dance Pre-Alpha 1.0.8 Changelog Click Here 'Release' (Jack's Dance Only) Well the game should be first playable sometime around June-August and the game might be finished sometime around December of this year and February of next year. 'Why such a long wait?' *I will need around 100+ US dollars to get better software and updated software to make the game. *Some time around June I should have some of the money. *Some of the software updates that I need will not come out until around July (estimated). *I might need an extra 99 US dollars to create a Mac version. *For a perfectly working windows 8 version I might need another 200-299 US dollars. *The score system is going to take a long time to develop. *Coding in general takes a long time to do. 'YouTube' Click Here for the official Jack's Dance YouTube channel. 'Exclusive Videos' * Click here for Showreel 1 | What you might had missed. (This will just take you to YouTube) 'Credits' *Jackboog21 - Programming & Graphics *Ryan2014 - Graphics *Blv08 - Love Me Harder mashup *Ultrix777 - Several mashups *Jamesnorky - Several mashups *Joeytyburski - Outside mashup *Syazwan133 - Several gameplays *Cavmaster1128 - Ring My Bell (revised by Jackboog21) mashup *Cosmunn - Several gameplays *Oscar liam - TBA *MDancerBR - Firework gameplay (I didn't ask to use it but I should be fine) Alpha Alpha is planned for release sometime in April. After Alpha 1.0.0 comes out I plan to do monthly updates. Alpha and Pre-Alpha are technically not the same game as I restarted. Alpha is over 100 megabytes and growing. Pre-Alpha is only 20+ megabytes Category:Blog posts